A Dangerous Game
by CyberDreamer
Summary: Just a Rikimaru/Kiku songfic. Don't go off about pedophilia, because Kiku's 19 here.


**A Dangerous Game  
  
**

A Dangerous Game © _Jekyll & Hyde_  
I was fiddling around with an old doll (Mulan, if you must know) when this song came onto my CD player. I listened to it, and when I hit a certain line (see if you can guess it) I went That's it. This is getting a fic, and I've got just the idea. So without further ado, I bring you a Rikimaru/Kiku romance fic (my very first ever, so be kind). Please note: Quotations DO mark a different singer (male or female, starting with female) and bold means both voices together.  
  
Princess Kiku's bare feet made no sound as she walked the silent hallways of the Gohda winter dojo. Her ornate pink and green kimono and obi had been shed a few hours before, at sunset. Now, she opted for her red underdress and white sleeping kimono, loosely tied at the waist by a red sash. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, some slipping past her shoulders and curling protectively over her breasts.  
The chill in the air caused her breath to catch in her throat as she leaned against the carved railing in the courtyard. She was alone here, though other rooms of the dojo were lit by the servants, and the cooks. Her father, Lord Gohda, was at a council among the other Lords, and he had chosen Ayame to be his escort there, as well as on the road. Kiku, now 19, though she still felt as strong a bond as ever to her , did not bend and cry as she would have in the past.  
After all, she had told Ayame when the news was announced, If I'm to be a good princess, I can't always be relying on others to make me happy.  
Ayame had smiled, and ruffled the princess' hair gently, replying, That's very true, Kiku, but you know Rikimaru and I will always be your guardians.  
I know. I just can't escape you. And they had laughed, and hugged, and slept in the same room as sisters.  
Kiku sighed softly, her warm breath mist in the air. Rikimaru had stayed behind, this was true. Her obsidian-black eyes looked at the bare branches of the cherry tree in the yard. Often, she'd peered into his room at night, just to make sure he was still there. And he was, in his sleeping garments. Some of the time he would catch her looking, and she would say good night as innocently as she could manage. Sometimes he did not confront her, but she had a suspicion that he could hear her - or at least sense her.  
The princess was well aware that her developing feelings for Rikimaru were completely unorthodox, and her father would not look kindly upon them. Kiku wasn't afraid to talk to her female guardian about matters of the heart, but Rikimaru was not the carefree, headstrong ninja he had been, according to Ayame. It didn't matter to Kiku, nor did the age difference. According to her math, he was at least 29 now (she had been ten when he had rescued her from the clutches of Lord Mei-oh, and less than two years had passed since the death of Tatsumaru, which was the turning point in his personality).  
And what about that horrible time in Hell? Kiku frowned unconsciously as she chided herself for being such a little whiner then. She had clung madly to Rikimaru as he carried her towards daylight, and cried about her fright. When the rock crashed behind them, sealing Rikimaru away from her, it seemed like her tears would never stop. But days later, a staggering, bloodied Rikimaru had collapsed on the front of the stronghold, and Kiku had been overwhelmed with joy. Ayame could say nothing, but could only tend her ninja brother until he recovered.  
Kiku tsked lightly, and turned back into the dojo, sliding the door closed behind her. It was tiring to relive all these memories, and slowly made her way back to her room. She hesitated at the open door across the hall, and poked her head in.   
The platinum haired man looked up from his studies.   
I... I came to say good night.  
He smiled gently. Good night then.  
She hesitated.  
Is something wrong?  
I-I'm a little upset....  
Rikimaru stood up and crossed the room. What is it?  
It's... well, it's like this. Kiku decided the I have a friend dilemma was not going to fool this ninja, and so told the truth - almost. I... I'm in love with someone.. but I don't think Father will approve of it at all.  
Mmm. Why wouldn't he?  
Well... you see, I've known this man since practically forever. Father respects him, but I don't think... no, I know he won't like the relationship.  
Do you two love each other?  
_Oh..._ I... I don't know.  
Rikimaru laughed, but not in scorn. So, you do not know if the man loves you, and you already worry about your father's thoughts on this relationship-that-is-not-a-relationship?  
Are you laughing at me? Kiku bristled.  
Of course not, little chrysanthemum.  
And why must you call me that? I know what my name means but I am no longer a child, Rikimaru-san!  
Rikimaru blinked in surprise. Kiku seemed extremely sensitive about the subject, and had not given him the adoring suffix of -sama as she so consistently did. There was anger and frustration in her eyes, as well as... tears? Almost in a split second, she had gone from angry to despairing, and flung herself into his arms, tears slipping down her cheeks. Oh R-r-Rikimaru...  
He patted her hair gently, almost as he had stroked Semimaru, until the ninja dog had passed away in his sleep. A younger Rikimaru had loved that dog, and spoiled it rotten behind Shiunsai's back. The little purple bandanna was a birthday present, and though it had gotten ragged over the years, it hadn't ever come off...  
_Get a GRIP, Riki._ He shook his head slightly, still comforting Kiku. Why on earth was he thinking about Semimaru when this pretty young thing was sobbing in his arms- Wait. When did she become a young thing? Yes, she had been a very cute child... adorable, even... but ? And it suddenly occurred to Rikimaru that Kiku was _not_ a child any longer, but a woman. _When did this happen? Has it been here all along, or..._ Rikimaru held Kiku at arm's length, studying her face. Kiku. Who is the boy you love?  
She seemed to shrink away. Oh I... I don't think I should say...  
I cannot help you with your problem unless I know the whole story.  
Kiku pulled her hands to her face, looking at the floor. Rikimaru glanced at her frame and very nearly blushed. The poor girl was out in her sleeping garments. I don't want to say anything... I should go back to my room. She shook his hands from her shoulders, and he let them fall respectfully. She turned to go, and Rikimaru tried one last time.  
Princess, are you sure you won't say?  
Kiku turned to look at him.   
Never mind.  
No- It's you, she whispered. It's you, Rikimaru-sama.  
_It's me? ME? ...me..._ That certainly explained the worries about Lord Gohda's reaction. _Oh-_ And what about Ayame? Well... if Kiku wasn't worried, he wouldn't be. Not... not tonight, at any rate. _And what ABOUT tonight, Riki? What are you going to do you with this poor lost princess?_  
Gomen nasai, Rikimaru. I'm so sorry.  
Rikimaru caught her wrist as she was about to dart out. Please don't be, he said quietly, and raised his eyes to look at her.  
There was silence.  
Father will kill us.  
If he can catch us.  
Kiku smiled briefly, knowing that Lord Gohda could never catch a fast-moving ninja. Then... you'll... come to my room?  
Rikimaru hesitated. _Buddha forgive me._ Stay silent, Chrysanthemum, and I will.  
  
_I feel your fingers brushing my shoulders  
Your tempting touch as it tingles my spine  
Watching your arms as they invade my soul  
Forbidden pleasures I'm scared to make mine...  
  
_ His breath tickled her neck, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. The door was closed, and Kiku had stayed quiet. If any servants heard, if any guards suspected... She wouldn't be afraid. There was no reason to be. He was warm, she was warm, she was safe. Rikimaru would protect her. Rikimaru would...  
  
_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am out of my mind, I am out of control  
With the feelings I can't define..._  
  
She was so delicate, soft, just like the petals of the flower for which she was named. Her skin was creamy white beneath his lips, and scented with the lilac water she'd bathed in. His hands slowly slipped beneath her white kimono and down her arms, leaving them bare. The sash, somehow, had fallen away... and the red of her underdress was striking against her white skin. The silky fabric clung reluctantly to her, and her lithe arms circled his neck...  
  
_It's a sin with no name  
Like a tiger to tame  
And my senses proclaim  
It's a dangerous game...  
_  
Kiku closed her eyes. Every thought in her mind screamed out against this, but her body, her heart... they hungered for it. She slowly brought him down to her, but could not force herself further. His breath met her lips, and she drank in the faint smell of ritual sake. The princess sighed in longing, and melted into his kiss as his arms slipped around her ribs, holding her close to him...  
  
_A darker dream that has no ending   
That's so unreal you believe that it's true...  
A strange romance out of a mystery tale...  
A frightened princess doesn't know what to do..._  
  
The delight that Rikimaru felt in kissing Kiku far outweighed his worry. She was young, and impressionable, but old enough to want love. And love was what he had for the girl-turned-woman. He pulled reluctantly away from her lips, kising both of her closed eyes. Heated air danced on his neck, and he bent down, his lips pursuing the soft flesh of her jawline...  
  
_Will she just run away  
Will she risk it and stay  
Either way, there's no way to win...   
All I know is I'm lost   
And I'm counting the cost   
My emotions are in a spin...  
  
_ Kiku cried out softly, the kisses on her jaw eliciting a stab of pleasure from her throat. Rikimaru hurriedly dove back and silenced her, his lips on hers again. He pulled away, a concerned look in his eyes. he said hoarsely, voice thick with desire, we must stay silent.  
I'm sorry, she murmured, so very s- He silenced her again, and her fingers ran through his hair...  
  
_And though no one's to blame...   
It's a crime and a shame...   
But it's true all the same...  
It's a dangerous game...  
_  
As her slender fingers combed through his hair, Rikimaru softly kissed the princess again and again. Her lips were no longer painted a shade of red; instead, they were a soft pink, smooth and warm. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang in his chest and rolled off of her, sitting at her side. _What am I doing...? I'm losing the control I thought I had finally gained... I thought I had become like Tatsumaru..._ Kiku sat up, and laid her hands on his shoulders. _This is my charge, this is Princess Kiku, the daughter of my Lord... but then... even Tatsu felt love..._  
  
**_No one speaks, not one word   
All the words are in our eyes   
Silence speaks, loud and clear   
All the words we want to hear..._  
  
** Kiku did not understand. He had pulled away so suddenly, not once looking back. Why had he been so callous? she ventured. When he didn't respond, she laid a hand on both his cheeks and met his blue gaze with her brown eyes. she begged, what is it?  
We... can't do this, princess. He avoided her eyes. It isn't my place, nor yours...  
she murmured, _I'm_ not sorry... And she stroked his cheeks softly...  
  
**_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice   
At the moment your eyes meet mine   
I am losing my mind, I am losing control   
Full of feelings I can't define... _  
  
** Rikimaru shivered, her warm touch caressing his skin. She was so naive; she didn't understand the trouble he would be in if they were caught. And he was old enough to know that their love would be a perilous thing to continue. He sighed gently and took her hands in his, his thumbs rubbing the flawless white skin. Every one of her movements won him over, and he lifted her fingers to his lips, treating each to its own soft embrace...**  
  
**_It's a sin with no name...  
Like a tiger to tame...  
And though no one's to blame...  
It's a crime and a shame..._   
  
She smiled softly. Kiku could only imagine the struggle inside him. But, like a good princess (and lover), she was determined to make him forget his worries, if only for the night. As Rikimaru kissed and tickled her wrist with his lips, she gently eased him down onto his back and laid beside him, her left hand under his neck. His right arm curved around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his. She gasped softly as she felt his heart beat against hers. Slowly kindling the fire inside both of them, she pressed herself closer to him, and he hissed in a cold breath around her wrist. If we do not stop here... he cautioned.  
The time has long passed for warnings, my dear ninja lord, she whispered hoarsely. Let it go.  
  
**_And the angels proclaim   
It's a dangerous game...   
It's a dangerous game...  
Such a dangerous game..._**


End file.
